Portland, Oregon
| continent = | country = United States of America | state = Oregon | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = Grimm; Leverage; Life Unexpected | poi = 1534 Wilder Road; 418 Hildabrand Road; 4753 Hildabrand Road; Berkeley Park; Munson Creek Falls; Spruce Medical Center; Sweetbriar Trail | 1st = }} Portland is a city located in the Northwestern United States, near the confluence of the Willamette and Columbia rivers in the state of Oregon. It has been referred to as the most environmentally friendly or "green" city in the United States, and the 2nd most in the world. Portland is the central location of the NBC television series Grimm. Detective Nick Burkhardt discovers that he is descended from a long-lived family of monster hunters known as Grimm. He learns from his Aunt Marie that he is the last hunter in the Grimm family line and is charged with tracking down and destroying supernatural creatures known as Wesen. Points of Interest ; 1534 Wilder Road: 1534 Wilder Road is a fictional location featured in the NBC television series Grimm. It is the home of the Rabe family (the Three Bears) and was featured in the second episode of season one, "Bears Will Be Bears". 1534 Wilder Road is the home of the Rabe family in the city of Portland, Oregon. The Rabes belong to an ancient Wesen race known as the Jagarbars, which are essentially were-bears. They are patterned after the children's story, Goldilocks and the Three Bears. The house itself is a lavish, yet rustic two-story home nestled deep in the woods, surrounded by 500 square miles of dense forest that was part of a wildlife preserve. Their only neighbors are a family known as the Colberts. The interior of the house is a veritible museum of aboriginal lore, with masks and totems decorating each room in honor of the bear spirits. Grimm: Bears Will Be Bears ; 418 Hildabrand: 418 Hildabrand is the home of Blutbad Eddie Monroe. Detectives Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin first learned of the address when they suspected that Eddie might have been involved in the abduction of a young girl named Robin Howell. Members of the Portland police department raided Monroe's home, but were forced to let him go, after they realized that they did not have enough evidence on him to convict. Burkhardt returned to the house that night to find Eddie urinating on his own fence - marking his territory. The two had a brief altercation with one another, after which, Monroe confessed that he was a werewolf. However, being a "reformed" Blutbaden, he insisted that he had nothing to do with the kidnapping. Grimm: Pilot ; 630 SW Weston Avenue: This was a street address in Portland in a neighborhood known as The Pearl. This was the home address of a lawyer named Serena Dunbrook. ; Berman, Rautbort & Associates: Berman, Rautbort & Associates was a law firm headquartered in Portland, Oregon, specializing in business law. One of the senior partners of the firm was Harrison Berman, who was a supernatural creature known as a Wesen. Two of the lawyers who worked there were Adalind Schade, Serena Dunbrook and Camilla Gotlieb, who were Wesen as well, and were members of the breed known as Hexenbiester. Berman, Rautbort & Associates represented a plaintiff that was pursuing a buy-out of the Primerose Paper Mill - a family owned operation run by another type of Wesen known as Mellifors. Due to Berman, Rautbort & Associates's Primrose owner Melissa Wincroft lost everything. As a result she decided to exact her revenge by taking out the lawyers involved in the case - specifically, Schade, Dunbrook, and Gotlieb. ; Munson Creek Falls: On Grimm, this was an area of Portland that was the hunting grounds of a blutbad serial killer postman. The murder of Sylvie Oster was linked to a string of unsolved cases that took place in Munson Creek Falls prior to the beginning of the series. ; Primrose Paper Mill: The Primrose Paper Mill was a business located in Portland, Oregon. It had been around for several generations and was founded by the family of Melissa Wincroft. Melissa Wincroft was a supernatural breed of Wesen known as a Mellifer, and several of her employees, such as Doug Shellow and John Coleman were also Mellifers. Melissa regarded all of her employees as part of her family. ; Sweetbriar Trail: Sweetbriar Trail is a fictional location featured in the NBC television series Grimm. It was first seen in the series' pilot episode. Sweetbriar trail is a footpath located in Berekeley Park in Portland, Oregon. It runs near Talon Creek and is part of a college campus located on the site. In 2011, college student Sylvie Oster went jogging down Sweetbriar Trail in the early morning. She passed a curious porcelain figurine and stopped to inspect it. Just then, a Wesen known as a Blutbad attacked her and devoured her body. The only thing left behind was her iPod, which was playing "Sweet Dreams" by The Eurythmics. Detectives Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin inspected the crime scene and came upon the iPod. They also found tracks made by the killer indicating that he wore a size-11 work boot. ; Voodoo Donuts: is a fictional location featured in the NBC television series Grimm. Voodoo Donuts is the name of a local business specializing in the sale of pastries and likely other such related fare. Juliette Silverton brought some home to Nick Burkhardt, who took to the, quite voraciously. She jokingly warned him to stop being "such a cop". TV shows that take place in * Grimm * Leverage (Season 3 onward) * Life Unexpected Characters from People who were born in * Anne Schedeen * Booth Colman * Katee Sackhoff * Mitch Pileggi * Robert Cleveland Johnson People who died in * Katherine Woodville Notes & Trivia * Seasons 2-5 of the TNT television series Leverage was produced in Portland, Oregon. External Links * at Wikipedia * at the Holosuite References ---- Category:Oregon Category:Leverage/Miscellaneous